Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink jet recording apparatus configured to eject ink to record an image on a sheet. In order to detect positions of leading and trailing edges of the sheet, some ink jet recording apparatuses are provided with an actuator and an optical sensor. The actuator is turned by contact with the sheet and disposed upstream of a recording head in a sheet conveying direction, and the optical sensor senses the turn of the actuator.